


Breaking Free

by alicesprings



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

> So, a Will/Sonny fic. I'm pretty unsteady in these new guys' voices. I hope I did an okay job! Thanks to rhiannonhero for betaing this for me!!!

Horton Square was decked out in pink and red for Valentine's day. Balloons were festooned from lamp posts, fairy lights twinkled in the trees, and couples strolled hand-in-hand.

His grandma Marlena, and John were sitting at one of the outdoor tables talking quietly over a couple of coffees. Will smiled, but he hung back, not wanting to disturb them. He leaned against the brick wall, observing the crowd but feeling removed from them all. If Gabi hadn't dumped him, they'd be out here too; having dinner, celebrating with a romantic dinner. But that wasn't going to happen, not anymore. Will sighed. His life was so messed up, it had been for months now, and working for EJ wasn't making it any better. It was only making it worse. His mom was furious with him, his grandma didn't understand him, and half the town saw him as working for the enemy. Which was true. Will closed his eyes, disgusted with himself for the dozenth time today alone.

When he opened his eyes Marlena and John were pushing their chairs back from the table. John put his arm around Marlena and they headed out of the square. Just as they rounded the corner Sonny came into view. Will brightened up, maybe he could have a drink with Sonny, apologize for being an ass over the coffee house thing, but a second later Sonny turned and smiled over his shoulder and Will noticed that guy, _Dustin_ come around the corner too. They were on a date. On Valentine's Day.

They sat down on a bench, really close together, Will noticed, and started talking. Will shook his head. It was so easy for them. Will didn't understand how it was so easy, how they could just sit there in the middle of the town square, on a _date_.

As Will watched them, he saw Sonny shiver in the cool night air, and rub his hands against his thighs a few times, obviously trying to warm them up. Will saw Dustin move even closer still, and put his arm around Sonny's shoulders, rubbing his forearm a few times.

Sonny froze for a second, then smiled, and leaned into Dustin's arms.

Will's hands clenched into fists by his sides, and he swallowed hard. He wanted to go over there and break it up. He wanted to grab Dustin's arm and pull it off Sonny. He wanted to be the one...

He headed to the pub.

The pub was packed with couples lingering over dinner and the wait staff were busy and not paying attention as Will slipped behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka off a shelf, shoving it inside his jacket and putting a handful of bills inside the cash register to make up for it.

Will went back to his car and cranked up the heater, then took the cap off the bottle and swallowed. It burned going down his throat and he spluttered momentarily, then cleared his throat and took another slug. After a few minutes, a pleasant warmth spread through his stomach and he smiled. A few more slugs and everything would feel better.

A tap on the window startled him, and he sloshed a little vodka onto himself. He rolled down the window. It was some guy he didn't recognise.

"Hey, man, sweet car!"

"Uh, thanks."

"What I wouldn't do for a car like this!"

Will smiled weakly.

"What did ya pay for it, man?"

"Uh, I didn't," Will said. "It was a gift."

The guy whistled. "Sweet," he said. "Somebody loves you, huh?"

Will smiled tight-lipped, and the guy raised a hand goodbye. Will cranked the window back up and sighed.

EJ didn't _love_ him. EJ was _blackmailing_ him, using him, and Will was letting him. He'd been telling himself that it was okay. That mostly, he was just running errands, and the fact he was pissing off his mom was a bonus. But deep down, he knew it wasn't okay. This car, the _perks_ of the job? They weren't okay. They didn't make Will feel better about the fact he stole files from Abe, files that EJ used against him. If EJ actually succeeded, and became _mayor_? This town was in for a world of trouble, and Will was helping to make that happen. He couldn't feel more disgusted with himself if he tried.

Will sat there drinking until his insides felt warm and gooey.

"Cheers!" Will toasted himself in the rearview mirror, then took another swig.

"You're pathetic," Will said, looking at his reflection and raising the bottle. "You're not a man, you're a pussy."

Will was so sick of everything. He was sick of being used by EJ. He was sick of fighting with his mom. But most of all, he was sick of hating himself. He stared at himself in the mirror for a long time, then spat at his reflection, turning the engine over and revving the car.

He made it to EJ's place in record time, pulling up in front of the door with a squeal of tires.

He banged on the door and jammed his finger against the doorbell, making it ring over and over. "EJ!" Will shouted. "Open up! It's Will, I need to talk to you!"

He banged harder, and shouted again. "EJ!"

A light flicked on inside the house, and Will eased up on the doorbell.

A moment later, EJ opened the door with one hand while pulling on a silky robe with the other. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He was pissed, and Will smirked, pushing past him into the house. "I have to talk to you."

"Keep your voice down!" EJ hissed. "Nicole and I were asleep and you are very lucky, young man, that my father and Kate are out of town, because they wouldn't appreciate being woken up like this."

"Boo hoo," Will said, and felt a spark of pleasure at the look on EJ's face.

Will smiled. "Yeah," he said. "That's right. I'm done being your little errand boy. I don't take orders from you, not anymore."

"Are you forgetting, William, that I know you _shot_ me? I can have you arrested just like that." EJ clicked his fingers together.

"I don't care," Will said.

"You're drunk," EJ said. "Did you drive here? That wasn't safe, William."

"Did you hear me?" Will said. "I'm done being your little pawn. I don't care who you tell. Have me arrested!" Will threw up his hands. "I don't care. Anything's better than this."

"You'll feel differently when you sober up, William."

"No! No I won't! I'm done, you hear me? Done!"

EJ stared at him for a long moment, then smirked.

"Very well," he said. "You are released from your duties."

Will blinked. "Are you going to tell the cops what I did?"

EJ laughed. "Oh no, my dear boy. That would devastate your mother, not to mention your brother and sister. They adore you. I'd never do anything to hurt my children, or Samantha. I care very deeply for them."

Will blinked. "You played me," he said. "All along. You were never going to tell the cops about the shooting."

"Of course not," EJ said. "But you did prove to be a helpful and valuable intern, William. I'd be happy to write you a reference."

"You are unbelievable."

EJ smiled. "Yes, I've been told that several times.

Will shook his head in disgust and turned to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something, William?"

"What?"

EJ nodded at the keys in Will's hand. "Now that you are longer representing me, I'll need my car back."

Will sneered and tossed the keys at EJ's feet, where they clattered noisily against the hardwood floor.

EJ's laughter followed him out the door and he made it to the end of the long driveway before the adrenaline started to leave his body, and he sagged against the stone fence in exhaustion. He felt free. _Finally_ , he felt free.

He took a few minutes in the cold air to sober up a little, and gear himself up for the long walk back home. Halfway there, he found himself turning left where he should have turned right, and was only a little surprised to find his feet taking him to Sonny's place instead of home.

When he arrived, he paused outside the front door of the Kiriakis house, and pulled out his cell phone. It was after one a.m. and he didn't want to wake up Sonny's parents. He called Sonny's number and waited three rings before Sonny mumbled a sleepy "H'lo?" into the phone.

"Hey, it's Will," he said. "Sorry to wake you. I'm outside your house, can I come in and talk?"

"What?" Sonny sounded confused and sleepy, and kind of adorable.

Will smiled to himself. "I'm outside your front door," Will said slowly. "Can you come down and let me in?"

"Sure." Sonny sounded a little more awake this time. "I'll be right down."

A minute later, the door opened, and Sonny ushered Will into the living room. He was wearing a pair of clingy sweat pants and a faded old t-shirt, and his hair was sticking up in all directions. Will smiled.

"Sorry to wake you," he said. "I just..." Will shrugged.

Sonny frowned and led him over to the couch, pushing him down on it then clambering up himself, tucking his bare feet into the couch cushions.

"You okay?" Sonny sounded concerned. "Have you been drinking? Do you need a glass of water or something?"

Will stared at Sonny for a long moment, then to his surprise he burst into tears.

Sonny's eyes widened. "Will, are you all right?"

Will shook his head, then covered his eyes with his hands. Will felt Sonny move closer on the couch and put an arm around Will's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Will buried his face against Sonny's soft t-shirt and felt Sonny's hand rub soothing circles against his arm. Sonny's t-shirt smelled clean, like laundry powder, with a hint of the cologne Sonny wears. It was a good smell.

"Will, you're starting to freak me out," Sonny said, squeezing his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Will took a deep breath and pulled back, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He nodded. "I'm okay," he said. "Sorry."

Sonny frowned. "Don't be sorry," he said. "I'm here for you, you know that."

Will ran a hand through his hair, and exhaled. Sonny's forehead was wrinkled in concern, his brown eyes soft and focused on Will's face. He was such a good guy. Will liked him so much.

"Sorry," Will said again. "I didn't mean to cry all over you like that."

"Will," Sonny said, patting Will's knee. "It's fine, but I'm worried about you. What happened tonight? Are you all right?"

Will studied Sonny's face for a long moment, then nodded. "I think I am," he said. "Or I will be." Will swallowed. "I've done some... bad things lately."

"What things?"

Will shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he said. "I stopped, tonight. I won't be that person anymore."

"That's good," Sonny said slowly. "But I have no clue what you're talking about."

Will laughed. "It's fine," he said, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's over."

"Well, okay then." Sonny looked confused, and adorable, but he let it go and didn't push Will for more information. Sonny was _such_ a good guy. Will smiled.

Sonny smiled back, still a little confused but definitely still adorable. Will tentatively raised his right hand, raising it to Sonny's cheek. His fingers were trembling, but he felt the rasp of Sonny's unshaven cheek against his fingertips and it made his mouth go dry. Will licked his lips, leaned forward, and pressed his mouth against Sonny's.

Sonny's lips were soft and Will pressed a little harder, then Sonny's hands were on his shoulders, pushing him away.

Will's eyes widened. "Oh, God. I'm sorry." Will stood up. "I thought..."

Sonny held his hands up. "No, no," he said. "I'm sorry. I was just surprised."

Will ran a hand across his face. "This is mortifying," he mumbled. "I thought you liked me." Will laughed, a humorless sound.

"Will-"

"No, no, I'm the sorry one," he said, turning for the door.The vodka churned and burned his gut and for a horrible second, Will thought he might throw up, right there in the Kiriakis's living room.

"Will!" Sonny's voice was firm, and Will froze.

"Look at me."

Slowly, Will turned around, he could feel a hot flush creeping up his neck, and he was too embarrassed to meet Sonny's eyes.

Will felt, rather than saw, Sonny step closer, until they were standing toe to toe. "Look at me," Sonny repeated.

Wll looked up and Sonny smiled. He placed his hands on Will's shoulders, squeezing this time, instead of pushing him away.

"Of course I like you, Will," Sonny said. "It was you, right from the start."

Will's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"But then I found out you were straight, that you were dating Gabi, and I thought, 'Oh well, we'll just be friends'. I was happy with that, Will," Sonny said, his fingers squeezing Will's shoulders again. "But _of course_ I like you. It's always been you."

Will swallowed nervously, his eyes searching Sonny's. Sonny looked down at Will's mouth, then met Will's eyes again. He leaned closer, his eyes on Will's lips, and a moment later, they were kissing. Both of them, this time. Sonny's tongue flicked against Will's bottom lip, and he gasped quietly, opening his mouth slightly. Sonny took the invitation, and a second later his tongue was in Will's mouth, and they were kissing, wet and deep, and it felt amazing. Will gasped again, his hands clutching at Sonny's t-shirt and pulling him closer. _This_ , Will thought vaguely, in the back of his mind. _This is what a kiss is supposed to feel like._

Sonny moaned, the sound low and quiet, and it went straight to Will's dick. He felt himself start to get hard, and he pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm gay."

Sonny laughed, then nodded.

Will blinked. "I- I've never said that out loud before."

Sonny smiled and squeezed Will's shoulder again. "Come and sit down," he said, leading them back to the couch.

"Are you okay?"

Will nodded. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt free.

Sonny reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. "I'm proud of you," he said. "It's a big deal, saying it."

"You've been waiting for me to get there," Will said.

Sonny nodded. "I was hoping," he said. "But I didn't think you would get there any time soon."

"Is that why..."

"What?"

Will swallowed. "Is that why you went on a date with Dustin?"

Sonny looked surprised. "How did you know? You saw us."

Will nodded. "Is it- are you guys serious?"

Sonny's fingers held Will's tightly for a second, then released them. "It was a first date," Sonny said. "We didn't even kiss."

"Oh." Will had never felt more relieved in his life. Then he frowned. "Why not? On Valentine's Day..."

"I guess my heart was somewhere else," Sonny said.

" _Oh_."

Sonny smiled, then laid back on the couch, pulling Will with him. They sprawled together, finding a comfortable position to lie in.

"I'm glad you came over," Sonny said.

Will chuckled. "Me too."

"You needed some liquid courage first, huh?"

Will shrugged, embarrassed. He was mostly sober, now, but the night's activities were catching up to him, and he suddenly felt bone tired. Will yawned, and closed his eyes. He felt Sonny's fingers brush through his hair, pushing it off his forehead, and he smiled, his nose pressed against Sonny's neck, smelling his comforting scent.

*

"Good morning!"

The voice was cheerful, and _feminine_?

"Good morning, boys!" The voice said, sing-song.

Will squinted one eye open. It was Sonny's mom, standing in front of the couch in a fluffy pink robe, Sonny's dad beside her, a smirk on his face and a mug of coffee in one hand.

"Wakey-wakey, boys!" Adrienne chirped.

Will jerked awake. He was lying practically on top of Sonny, who had one arm wrapped around Will's back, their legs tangled together. Will didn't remember falling asleep, but it's clearly morning now, and Sonny's parents have just found them sleeping together.

Will struggled off the couch, waking Sonny up in the process. "Wha?" Sonny mumbled, then cracked one eye open. "Mom," Sonny said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Dad."

"Good morning, Sonny," Justin said, then turned to Will. "Good morning, Will."

Adrienne just stood there grinning.

"Uh, hi." Will waved weakly.

Adrienne grinned some more.

"Will came over last night," Sonny explained. "After you guys went to bed. He needed a friend."

Justin's eyebrows shot up. Sonny turned to Will, his face saying more than words. Will knew Sonny was leaving it up to him. He could still back out, and Sonny would be okay with it. That gave him the strength to clear his throat and step closer to Sonny. His hand reached out blindly, until he found Sonny's, and he twined their fingers together.

"I'm uh, gay," Will said, and it was a tiny bit easier this time. "With Sonny."

Justin snorted, then hid his smirk behind his coffee mug, and Adrienne clasped her hands together, not even trying to hide her smile. "Oh, Will," she said, stepping up to kiss his cheek and squeeze his shoulder gently. "That's wonderful."

"It is?"

Adrienne laughed. "Of course! You're a wonderful young man," she said. "I couldn't be happier Sonny found someone like you to be with."

"Oh," Will said, unsure how to respond. Sonny's fingers tightened against his own and he looked over. Sonny smiled at him reassuringly, and Will couldn't help but smile back.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Adrienne asked.

"Oh, uh, no, thank you," Will said. "I have to get home. I need to talk to my mom and Rafe. I have something to tell them."

Adrienne squeezed his shoulder again, and patted his cheek. "You know you're welcome here anytime, Will," she said. "Come back and see us soon."

Will nodded. "Thank you, ma'am."

Justin shook Will's hand, then he and Adrienne left the room and it was just Will and Sonny.

"Hi," Will said, feeling awkward now in the cold light of day. He almost couldn't believe what had happened last night, that he'd had the courage to do any of it.

"You okay?" Sonny asked quietly, and Will knew he was asking so much more than that. He was asking if Will would back out, if he'd go back into the closet, if he still wanted to be with Sonny.

Will nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Sonny grinned and squeezed his hand before releasing it. "So, you're going to tell your mom this morning?"

Will nodded.

"If it doesn't... if you need someone to talk to after, call me."

Will took a deep breath, and smiled. "Thanks."

Sonny walked him to the door. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Will said again, hesitating just a moment before he plucked up his courage and leaned in for a kiss.

Sonny smiled against his lips, pressing them together quickly once, twice, then pulling back with a smile.

Will smiled back, and opened the door. He was ready. He was coming out.


End file.
